Some members of the Inter-Institute Chaos Council (IICC) determined that a forum was needed to exchange ideas concerning the behavior of nonlinear systems and their sometimes unpredictable behavior in biological and medical systems. They organized a workshop of interested contributors and potential new users to exchange ideas about problems and solutions. The workshop, which focused on neurophysiology and cardiology, was entitled "The Head and Heart of Chaos: Nonlinear Dynamics in Biological Systems." The first two resultant publications are an executive summary and an edited transcript of the proceedings of the workshop. They are designed to help make the material presented and discussed in the workshop readily available in written form.